mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Baker vs. Jared Hess
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five middleweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged wildly early. Hess is like a fucking zombie boxer out there. Reminds me of Chael Sonnen. Four thirty-five. Baker stuffed a double to the clinch beautifully. Hess kneed the body, he worked a double and nearly had it. Baker was stuffing it beautifully. Hess finally got that second double. He had the back with four minutes. Hess had one hook and then the other. He had the choke! He has it! Oh shit! Oh shit! Baker escaped. Three thirty-five. Hess had it tight! The commentators are freaking out! Hess has this tight! Oh man. Baker is turning out. He escaped! They stood to the clinch. Three fifteen. Baker kneed the body. Baker kneed the body hard. Baker sprawled stuffing a single and working a headlock after three minutes there. Hess stood to the standing back. Hess somersaulted out. Two thirty-five. Baker was in north-south landing hammerfists. Baker turned to take the back. He landed a few rights in under. Two fifteen. Hess stood eating a big knee and Hess wobbled. They circled out. Baker landed a right uppercut. Two minutes. Hess was gassed and wobbly. Baker kneed the body. Baker sprawled stuffing a double. He worked for a D'arce! One thirty-five. He rolled for an anaconda choke. Oh wow that's beautiful. He had a modified guillotine now. Hess was defending but he was tired. One fifteen. Hess was turning out. One minute. Hess was trying to cagewalk. He turned out on top to side control. Fantastic fight. Baker still had a headlock. Hess landed right hands. Thirty-five. Hess had the back in a scramble. He stood, Hess still had the back. Baker turned out and they broke. Fifteen. Baker sprawled stuffing a double, rolled for another anaconda. He had it tight. Oh god... That was tight. The first round ended. Oh fucking shit. Hess even gave the thumbs up. Fantastic. Hmm... Damn... 10-9 Baker but close as hell. "All he wants to do is wrestle. He's got an overhand right and he wrestles. He's got nothing for you, son," they told Baker. Jimmy gave the round to Hess. The second round began and they touched gloves. Baker stuffed a telegraphed single. His knee was wobbly a bit there. Four thirty-five as Baker landed an inside kick. He sprawled stuffing a single nicely. Four fifteen. Baker had that headlock. "GET SOME!" Four minutes. Hess turned out on top to half-guard. Hess spun to the back nicely there. Baker turtled up and got a double, they rolled awkwardly. Three thirty-five as Baker had a triangle and then an omoplata. ARMBAR! Belly-down armbar. They rolled scrambling, Hess turtled up with three fifteen. Baker worked a double as they stood with three minutes. He turned to take the back. Baker had one hook in standing. He dragged Hess down with it. Two thirty-five. Baker landed three rights to the body. Two fifteen. Hess kept trying to somersault out. Two minutes. Baker landed three rights in under. Baker landed a left hand and another. One thirty left. Baker landed a few more left hands. Baker lost that hook. One fifteen. Hess stood to the standing back. He was very tired. Baker had another hook standing and landed a left, let it go and kneed the body and again. Hess turned out swinging wildly. He missed a wild overhand right. He was exhausted. Baker landed a right uppercut counter to the clinch. He got a body lock trip to mount with thirty! He landed a big left in under, Hess turtled up and gave up the back. Baker had both hooks. Fifteen. Baker lost one hook. Baker landed a right hammerfist to the body and a right to the body. He was warned about the spine. He had the choke as the second round ended and the ref had to pull him off. 10-9 Baker. "I want you to get on top this whole round and punish him," they told Hess. "He's looking for a double, that's all he's got," they told Baker. Nice. The third round began and they touched both gloves together. Both men were pumped up. Hess landed a wide left hand to the clinch. Hess stuffed a trip but Baker had the body lock. Four thirty-five. Baker worked a high crotch single. Hess stuffed it. Baker had the back again and got a trip to the ground. Four fifteen. Baker had no hooks there. He landed a few lefts in under, a few hammerfists. Four minutes. Baker got a hook in. Baker worked towards the choke. He was warned for hitting the back of the head. Baker landed some big lefts in under. Three thirty. Baker landed some big left hammerfists. Hess said he was alright when asked. More left hands from Baker. Three fifteen. Baker had both hooks now. He had him flattened out. Three minutes. Baker landed big lefts and rights in under. Oh shit. The ref was warning him! Baker landed big rights in under. Three big rights. Two more. Hess was bleeding by the right eye. Two thirty-five. Big lefts in under. More. Hess was squirming. Baker landed some big lefts in under. Two fifteen. The ref warned again. More big rights and lefts. The ref stepped in. Baker didn't let the hooks go, simply raised his hands in victory. Nice victory.